


Impossibilities

by Bearslayer



Series: The Gotham Prompts [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearslayer/pseuds/Bearslayer
Summary: Oswald informs Ed of an interesting development.





	Impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This series will contain many of the prompts I fill on my tumblr. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Based on the prompt, "What? That isn't biologically possible."

“What do you mean?” Edward stared at the man, expression dubious.

“What do you mean, what do I mean? I didn't stutter, did I?” Oswald chuckled, fingers lightly drumming his belly. He was laid out on their couch in front of the fire, with Edward staring down at him.

“I just... How?” Ed stumbled, sitting straight down on his knees beside him.

“Well, sometimes when two men love one another very much, they --” Oswald began, his tone full of snark.

“Oswald! You know what I mean! Just... what? How? That isn't biologically possible!” Edward was incredulous, shooing Oswald's hands away from his stomach so that he could lay a hand on it instead.

“I don't know, Ed. But it's either that I have a very active and enthusiastic tapeworm, or I'm pregnant. Maybe it's something in the water? Lord knows I spent more than my fair share there.” Oswald narrowed his eyes at the man, never missing an opportunity to bring up the time Edward had tried to kill him. That was years ago, but no one held a grudge like Oswald.

These days, they were comfortably married, far past the strife they had once gone through, and neither could be happier. Oswald had the Iceberg lounge and a complete chokehold over Gotham's criminal underground, and Edward kept both himself and the GCPD adequately busy with routine stunts as well as overseeing certain aspects of their criminal kingdom. Every now and again Oswald had to break him out of Arkham, but that never really proved difficult for him. The guards all owed him favors.

“Darling, I just don't see how it's even plausible. We don't... do that much. I think the last time was on my birthday.” Edward frowned a little. Sex wasn't something terribly important to either of them; their relationship was fulfilling enough without it, and Oswald wasn't a sexual person, which Ed respected. He never tried to initiate unless Oswald made it explicitly clear that it was wanted.

“Which was four months ago... I remember.” Oswald smiled a little, placing a hand over Ed's. Ed squeezed the spot a little; it was indeed more firm then usual.

“You have been putting on a bit of weight, but I just marked that up to it being winter.” Edward smiled faintly, mind still reeling at the very prospect of Oswald being pregnant.

“Ha ha.” Oswald grumbled, putting an arm behind his head and watching him. “Would it be so bad if I was?”

“It would be a complete medical anomaly and hold incredibly terrifying implications... How would the baby come out? What sort of parents would we even be? **How** would it even work?” Edward rambled off his laundry list of questions; a portion of them, at least.

“Well, the thing is... I already went to a friend to be checked out.” Oswald bit his lip, leaning up a little to pull out something that he was laying on. A manila folder, which he handed off to the kneeling man.

Sonograms. Physical evidence of a child growing in his husband, somehow. It defied logic and reason... but wasn't that sort of the very nature of their relationship? For the longest while it had been ridiculous and unreasonable, like a tornado made up entirely of angry wasps. They would butt heads and raise hell, but always end up back together after nearly killing one another. Only in the past few years had they calmed down, becoming a boring old couple who occasionally murdered people for sport.

“You weren't lying.” Edward mumbled as he stared at the sonogram. That sort of thing was hard to fake... and though Oswald was capable of immeasurable cruelty, he would never do something like that to Edward.

“Why would I have lied? The thought of being pregnant is **horrifying** , Eddie. I'm going to get fatter and we're probably going to have to gut me to get the child out, if I manage to carry it to term...” He would sigh, his worries spilling out to his husband, who set down the black and white images and immediately went to squeeze himself on to the couch to hold him.

“I'm sorry I thought that. But... As strange as this is, however bizarre the circumstances... I'm here with you. I never thought it would be possible to have a child, but I'm glad it will be with you.” Edward reassured him, kissing his temple, one hand sliding down to rest on his growing belly.

“You'll be a wonderful father.” Oswald told him, shifting closer and turning his head to press against his chest.

“I... I'm not sure about that. But I'll try.” Edward furrowed his brows, unwanted thoughts of his own father filtering in past the handy wall he'd built around those memories.

“You will be.” Oswald informed him. It sounded a bit more like a command than an observation, which made Ed chuckle.

“Yes sir... I can't wait to see what you're like with a child.” Edward shook his head, choosing to focus on Oswald instead.

“I'm going to spoil it rotten.” Oswald grinned into his chest.

“We both are.” Edward agreed. “Now, we need to schedule a number of appointments. I'll want to monitor you myself, so we're going to need a fair amount of equipment; namely an ultrasound machine. I don't know how to use one, but I'm sure it'll come with a manual. We can convert one of the upstairs rooms into a nursery... I would like to have a live-in nurse for the duration of your pregnancy just in case, and we'll have to search for a skilled surgeon we can both trust. I'll take over some of your meetings, I'd rather you not run the risk of an attack during **any** stage of this pregnancy, and I--”

Oswald cut him off with a kiss. “Shhh... Just hold me, Ed. We can talk about it more tomorrow.”

 


End file.
